


Dormmate Difficulties

by boolucole



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: #didn't fit in with Innocent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolucole/pseuds/boolucole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is entirely sure that his getting a room on-campus is the luckiest thing that could have happened to him.</p>
<p>Well, at least, he WAS. </p>
<p>Then he saw who his roommate was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dormmate Difficulties

“Nooooooooooooope,” Hiccup practically yelled as he backpedaled down the hall, bags still in hand, but his blond friend quickly ran behind him to push the reluctant inventor back toward the dorm room.

“I'm sorry Hiccup, but yeeeeeeeeep,” she said, half-apologetic and half-annoyed as she steered him back into the room, “This was the price for getting you a spot in residence. So unless you want to pay for an apartment all on your own, because term starts _ tomorrow _ and everybody already has all the roommates they'll ever want, you will suck it up and put up with him.”

“But Astriiiiiiiiid!” Hiccup whined, “It's _ Jack _ !”

“And you're Hiccup, and I'm Astrid. Very good,” Astrid deadpanned, and Hiccup paused in his pathetic-kicked-puppy act to eye her up and down critically.

“Sarcasm. I'm rubbing off on you,” Hiccup accused, and when Astrid blushed a bit, Hiccup grinned and said, ”I approve.”

Then he went back to his whining about his new roommate.

The object of the 'conversation', one Jackson Overland Frost, was currently lounging on the bed he had claimed as his with an air of nonchalance, watching the proceedings with an eyebrow quirked in amusement. Hiccup had, for some reason known only to the small brown-haired boy, began to utterly _ despise _ Jack since the moment he had met the cute little pile of adorkableness, and though things like this were vaguely amusing to the senior, the animosity was starting to get on Jack's nerves. He didn't let it show, though; plenty of time for that later.

“Hiccup!” Astrid finally shouted, cutting the boy off in the middle of a rant about how Jack would be a horrible influence on him and no doubt cause his grades to drop until _ he _ was forced to drop, “Enough.”

As Hiccup gaped at her, incredulous and just a bit scared, she continued sternly, “You are going to university here, and the only way you could possibly do that _ now, _ the day before classes start, is if you room here with Jack. And since that is the only thing you _ can _ do, because I will utterly _ destroy  _ the both of you if you drop out because of _ him _ , that is what you _ will _ do.”

She stuck her nose in the air, strode to the door, practically screamed, “NO ARGUMENTS!”, and gave a cheery little wave before slamming it closed with an air of finality.

Once little miss pushy had gone and they had the room to themselves, Hiccup still hadn't said one word to Jack. He was busy puttering around his half of the room, unpacking his things and sending furtive little glances Jack's way as if the white-haired wouldn't notice. Jack, to his credit, pretended not to in favor of fiddling with his phone, but when Hiccup became engrossed with a task and had his back to Jack, the boy stood up as silently as he could and tiptoed over to him.

Right behind him actually.

And when Hiccup straightened up with a satisfied smile on his face, Jack snaked his arms around the brown-haired boy's waist and pulled him back against his chest, eliciting many enraged splutters that all culminated into an indignant, “What?!”

“All I wanna know...” Jack breathed into Hiccup's ear, and the shudder that went though the boy told him the answer before he even asked the question but he continued anyway, “...is why you were so opposed to sharing this room with me.”

Hiccup didn’t reply for a time, too busy trying to force down the reaction that he instinctively wanted to give. However, humans  _ are  _ only mammals at the end of the day, and fighting against instinct is going to be a losing battle every time.

And so, with a mental cry of, ‘ _ Fuck it!’ _ , Hiccup whirled around and pulled Jack down to his level so he could kiss him fiercely. Jack’s hands immediately went to cup Hiccup’s cheeks, and both sets of eyes fluttered closed at this new development.

“You know-” Jack said as Hiccup pulled away for air, “-most people would count this as a pro instead of a con.”

Hiccup gave Jack a flat stare before taking a breath to explain, “Usually, but how much work am I going to get done with you being right across the room?”

Jack hunched his shoulders, pouting in an insulted manner. “I can be quiet,” he muttered defensively, but Hiccup only laughed.

“It’s not  _ that _ ,” he promised the insecure snow-haired boy, “It’s just, I won’t be able to concentrate on getting a jump on homework if I’d rather jump on  _ you _ .”

Jack almost died from choking on his own saliva.


End file.
